The Freed Jailbird and Her Gentle Knight
by InuyashaVampire Knight
Summary: Human AU. At Cross Academy, a school for people high up the political ladder who want their children to live a regular school life, Zero Kiryuu finally can hide from the public eye. Yuuki is finally out in the world after fifteen years of being caged up. So why not fall in love? Zeki.


**The Freed Jailbird and Her Gentle Knight**

_Published: July 25, 2014_**  
**

So, MATSURI HINO IS MAKING A NEW MANGA! It's called Shuriken to Pleats (Throwing Stars and Pleats). The summary of the story that has been released so far is as follows: The story revolves around Mikage (lit. beautiful shadow), a schoolgirl who is the descendent of ninjas. She lives in modern-day Kyushu, and she serves a certain man.

Matsuri Hino has also released another oneshot!

I'm a hardcore Matsuri Hino, Vampire Knight, Zeki, and Zero Kiryu fan, so I nearly spontaneously combusted when I heard that she would be making a new manga! (Then my heart ripped in two, healed sloppily, and gave me the boost I needed, since I can't get over any of Vampire Knight.)

So, I'm new at writing. I needed to write a happy story for Zeki, since I'm still hung up on that depressing ending. I'm actually supposed to be working on online courses, and MY MOM HAS NO IDEA HER DAUGHTER LOVES MANGA. OR READS FANFICTION WHEN SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING HOMEWORK. Also, I'm a grammar freak. But not perfect. Feel free to tell me if I have grammar or spelling mistakes.

I'm also hardcore Zeki, but I do like the kawaii brother-sister relationship Kaname and Yuuki have, so they will have no romantic feelings, but rather a friendly brother sister relationship. Zero and Ichiru will be like before Shizuka attacked, Zero will be compassionate (he will still have a "tough vampire hunter mode", though),except Ichiru will not be jealous. Or a traitor. THIS IS ALL HUMAN.

This takes place in MODERN JAPAN, and I will base it on China, where I am living now. This school has a connected college, and is for members of rich families. It's like the actual Cross Academy, except bigger and more extravagant. And everyone basically knows each other from parties; etc. There is no dress code at the school.

Yuuki, Yori-16; last year of high school

Zero, Ichiru, Aidou, Rima, Shiki-17; first year of college

Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Kaito, Seiren- 18; second year of college

_ Vampire Knight © 2013 Matsuri Hino _

_ The Freed Jailbird and Her Gentle Knight- Cover and Story © InuyashaVampire Knight_

* * *

**Yuuki Kuran POV**

I walked downstairs, smiling at all the maids that I passed on the way to breakfast. I am going to my first day at Cross Academy, a boarding school, along with my brother! He was sitting in front of me, eating breakfast and watching me eat two poached eggs, a meat bun, and gulp down a glass of milk in record time.

"You're going to become a human hippopotamus soon, Yuuki", Kaname teased, finishing off his own poached egg.

"And you're going to become a bean pole soon, Kaname onii-sama!", I retorted playfully, jumping on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he stood up . "I only ate fast because we're going soon! And no scoffing! When are we leaving?"

"Are you that intent on getting a boyfriend, hmm?"

"Am not! I've just barely been outside because of Mom and Dad's political problems!" I gently punched Kaname on the arm, dropping to the floor from his back.

"Yuuki-sama? Kaname-sama?", Seiren, Kaname's helper and friend, interrupted. "Are you all ready to go?"

I squealed and ran outside.

"Yuuki! Your luggage!", yelled Juuri, my mom, from my bedroom window, along with my dad, Haruka, waving their arms. "And don't you want to say good-bye?"

* * *

Three goodbyes, two pieces of luggage, and one car drive later, we stood in front of Cross Academy. I ran out the car, and saw a person waiting for us at the gates.

"Uncle Cross!", I laughed, glomping him. He used to be a constant visitor to me when I was kept in the house, and is my godfather. We haven't met in a long time because there were some problems between his company's employees, Hunter's Association, and my parents', Pureblood.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii!", he wailed, sobbing from happiness. "You've groooown! How long has it been?"

I finally disentangled myself. [She was wearing high cowgirl boots and a cute short plaid dress. Or, just imagine your definition of fashionable clothes that don't restrict movement.] By then Kaname [wearing his trademark brown trench coat], Takuma (carpooling), and Seiren had gotten out the limousine, and all said a polite, amused hello to the Cross, then had moved on to wait by the gates. Takuma and Seiren followed him.

Cross led the way inside the school, across the spacious lawns. I noted where the gym was, since I've always liked and been good at gymnastics. I looked up at the luxurious dormitories, and was met by a person's face, who had the most intriguing pair of soft lavender eyes framed by glowing silver hair, gazing out a window. I feel myself turn red, and ran to the others, who had left me behind, but still felt like the stunning stranger was observing me.

* * *

**Zero Kiryu POV**

Since I was chosen as the heir of Hunter's Association, a lot of people want me dead, so me and Ichiru, who would succeed me if I got...killed, were forced told by our parents to stay inside the school.

I was looking out the window when I saw my friend, Kaname Kuran, talking with the chairman of the school, and with two people, Seiren and Takuma Ichijou (also people I know) behind him. Wait...I see one more petite figure leaping gracefully across the manicured grass, following them. She's looking around her, her long hair flowing as smooth and sinuous as water as she tries to see everything at once.

Then, she chances to look at me, and in that moment, I freeze, not moving as I process long lashes framing wine and chocolate eyes, pink lips, and an adorable light blush across her face. The moment is ended when she turns and sprints toward Kaname. I stare after her, stunned, until she disappeared, and flinch, surprised, when Ichiru taps me on the head.

"That must have been Kaname's precious little sister, Yuuki Kuran. Also, who you seem to like", he states, clearly amused. "A lot. Your mouth was slightly open, and you were gripping the window ledge so hard that the lacquer has marks from your fingernails. "

I look down at the window ledge. Ichiru is right. The strength I got from my training in various forms of defense and offence has left grooves in the polished wood. "Well, at least I didn't break another desk..."

* * *

After three more days of not catching another glance of Yuuki Kuran, staying in the dormitory, and practicing Tai-Kwon-Do, karate, kung fu, and shooting off countless rounds of bullets from Bloody Rose, my gun, I nearly whoop with relief when school finally starts. I get up early, wake Ichiru, and we race each other, laughing, to the lunch room.

We sit at the same table as last year; with Takuma, Seiren, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Yori, and Kaname. Kaname is always a little late, probably because he is already in charge of part of his parent's company, Pureblood corps.

Yori seems to know Yuuki from brief visits to the Kuran mansion, where they became friends. Yori and Aidou are dating, and so are Shiki and Rima and Ruka and Kain. Takuma occasionally helps Kaname, so today he, Seiren, and Kaname are not here yet. And I guess Yuuki will be sitting here too. My stomach kind of lurches when I think that. Ichiru smirks at me.

We go get breakfast, which is buffet style, and I'm in the middle of eating toast, when I hear Takuma say cheerily, "Hello!" I nearly choke on my rice, but luckily no one notices. I hear a few chairs being moved on the carpet, and Yori saying, "How have you been, Yuuki?"

"Fine!", a feminine voice who I assume is Yuuki says. I think of her running, nearly flying across the lawns.

The four of them is settled down, and everyone introduces themselves.

"I'm Shiki", says Shiki, "and this is Rima." They don't say anymore. Yuuki knows the rest since their parents have come to her house, bringing them.

It's our turn. "I'm Ichiru Kiryuu, and-" I muffle his mouth with my hand to prevent whatever embarrassing thing he would have said about me.

"-and I'm Zero Kiryuu. I'm older, and he's the younger brat", I finish.

Ichiru says something like "Hey!" behind my hand. I remove it, glaring meaningfully at him. He pouts. Everyone is used to this now.

"Anyway, Yuuki-chan!", Ichiru beams. "Welcome to Cross Academy!"

* * *

Yay! First chapter done!

Matsuri Hino's character's names always have a meaning. If you're really bored, please look through this list to help me look for a proper name for Zero and Ichiru's parents. Make sure it's Japanese ( you can set a origin at the top), and please list the name and meaning. Take out the spaces:

babynamesworld. parentsconnect japanese-names. html

If you don't get anything, tell me.

Lol, I had always been too lazy to write a fanfiction, but when they announced Hino-sensei's new manga, it gave me an entire week's worth of energy.

ZeroKiryu's Lover, if you're reading this, when you favorited and followed me, I was like, "lol, she must have had a sixth sense!", since I was working on the story when I got the notification email. Maybe you do...:)

Expect erratic updates!


End file.
